


Adventure

by Ellie5192



Series: Two Birds [12]
Category: E/R (1984)
Genre: F/M, baby!Sheinfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie5192/pseuds/Ellie5192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as I saw you, I knew an adventure was going to happen- Winnie The Pooh, A.A Milne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure

**Adventure**

 

“You keep staring and you’ll burn a hole through that gorgeous little cheek”

She doesn’t look up as she hears him enter the room again, a plastic bag in hand containing cafeteria food. He sits next to her hip on the bed, looking lovingly down at the small bundle nestled safely in her arms.

“Isn’t she perfect?” she whispers, her finger running down one soft cheek.

She can’t stop looking at her. They’ve been in the hospital overnight, and are all set to go home the following morning. Eve’s labour went smoothly for a first baby; her daughter was born just before midnight on the same day they came in. Not including the first stages endured at home, Eve counts it as an eight hour labour, and thanks her stars that it wasn’t like her mother’s first, which clocked in at 22 hours and was heavily assisted. Howard can’t tell her enough how proud he is of her, and she has to agree; she’s pretty darn proud of herself too.

“She is perfect” says Howard softly, planting a kiss in her hair. “But I promise you she won’t go anywhere in the time it’ll take you to eat something”

“I know, I know. I just can’t stop looking at her. Howard, we made this” she says, hoisting the baby just a little bit higher in her arms as though to demonstrate.

“And before you know it she’ll be sneaking out of windows and running off to Jenny for advice on how to worry us sick”

“Shhh, no she won’t. She’ll be perfect- she’ll stay this tiny forever”

Howard only rolls his eyes at her and she grins. She’d never considered herself a ridiculous person, but apparently new motherhood changes a lot of things, because just that morning she’d made a comment to Howard about never going back to work so she could stay with her baby forever. He’d had to remind her just how stir-crazy she’d gone while on maternity leave, and how hard she’s worked until now, and how much she loves being a doctor. He’s right, of course; stay-at-home motherhood is not the lifestyle for her, no matter how enthralled she is with her new daughter. But she’d indulged the fantasy a moment longer nonetheless.

“Pass her to Daddy while you have your lunch” he says, holding out his arms. Eve carefully slips the baby into the crook of his elbow. After holding her all morning she’s gotten a little more confident with how to handle her, but she still feels like one wrong move will break her. It’s daunting being in charge of something so small.

“Are you still set on the name?” he asks as Eve pulls out a sandwich and a bottle of water from the plastic bag.

“I am if you are”

“You sure?”

“I love it, Howard, and it’s meaningful. Besides, it’s been our number one pick for months, I don’t think we can go back on that now”

He smiles at her and she grins back, watching as Howard looks down at the sleeping infant with such fondness it positively melts her heart. She looks at the baby too, listening to Howard’s soft words.

“Well hello then, Miss Rachel. It’s a pleasure to meet you”

Eve grins as the baby slightly purses her lips in her sleep, responding to the voice she’s only recently heard properly for the first time.

“I think she likes it” she whispers.

“She better, because she’s going to be stuck with it for a while”

Eve quickly chomps into her sandwich, and a moment later there’s a light tap on the door. They both look up just as Julie pokes her head around the frame. “We came to fawn over the baby, if you’ve got five minutes”

Eve grins widely as the door opens fully to reveal Julie and Thor. She figures the E/R staff are staggering their visits to come and see her. Truthfully, though she takes her job very seriously, she refuses to think about it at all while she’s on leave; that’s someone else’s problem. But she appreciates that they’re taking the effort all the same, if only so she’s not completely overwhelmed.

“Of course, of course, come in” ushers Howard.

They both walk in, Julie with a teddy in hand and Thor with an obnoxious pink balloon from the gift shop downstairs. The teddy is a pale pink and decorated with writing, and Eve notices that they are little messages of welcome from all the regular E/R staff, and she smiles as the gift is presented to her daughter. It’s a sweet gesture.

“How are you Mama?” asks Thor as Julie very gently takes the baby from Howard’s arms and holds her up for the two of them to see.

“I’m wonderful” beams Eve, smiling at Thor especially, internally acknowledging all she’s been through and the closer relationship they’ve formed in recent months. She’s a real friend now, and it’s good to be so certain of that fact.

“Do you have a name?” asks Julie.

“Rachel” says Howard, grinning as he rocks on the heels of his feet, his hands clasped behind his back. “After my grandmother”

“Rachel. That’s beautiful” coos Julie. Eve gets the impression that she’s just found her most frequent babysitter, and she smiles. “Rachel Sheinfeld… I mean, I assume it’s Sheinfeld?”

“It is” says Eve. “We all will be soon enough, so I didn’t see much point in hyphenating her name” Her ring once again sits proudly on her finger, and she becomes conscious of its weight as she speaks.

“But you’re keeping your name at work aren’t you?” asks Thor.

“I’ll keep my name professionally, yes. Having two Dr Sheinfeld’s is a bit much”

“So what about a middle name?”

“Rachel Sheridan Sheinfeld?” asks Eve, scrunching her nose a little. Honestly, it never even occurred to her to use her surname as a middle name. Once they’d ruled out hyphenating, she’d just accepted Howard’s surname as par for the course. It’s not that she doesn’t appreciate her own, but taking the father’s name is just such a commonplace practice that it was never much of a question.

“Why not?” says Julie, shrugging just slightly, the baby still nestled in her arms. “Sheridan is a perfectly acceptable name. And it’s only her middle name, it’s not like she ever has to use it. I mean, if you’re keeping it for yourself, why not share it with her too? Have you signed the paperwork yet?”

“We haven’t” says Howard. He is looking at Eve intently, and can see that the idea is a good one, though it’s surprising to be having this conversation with other people too. “You know, I like it” he adds, weighing it in his mind.

Eve nods just a little. “I do too” she says, grinning a little bit. Maybe it’s the ridiculously stubborn and self-reliant streak in her, but she feels a little bubble of pride well up at the thought that her daughter will share her name too. She doesn’t like to fly in the face of tradition very much, but times are changing, and she is happy to change with them; her daughter can have both her parent’s names, surely, without sliding into an identity crisis later in life. And Eve hopes to always make her proud of it.

“Then it’s settled” says Howard, grinning even wider. She grins right back, thankful not for the first time that she found a man so respectful of her. They are a good team. "She'll have Eve's name as a middle name. After all, it's only fair I share. You did help make her"

Eve laughs at him, half scoffing, her eyes going wide. "Help?"

"Now, now, Eve, we're not keeping score on the heavy lifting here"

She is saved the trouble of hitting him when Thor reaches around Julie and smacks him up-side the head, pursing her lips and giving him a look. It's all very good-natured, but Eve is a little happy for the reprimand all the same. Howard looks suitably mollified, and Julie only laughs at the look on his face when he realises - obviously for the first time - that he's in a room full of women who wouldn't hesitate to kick his arse. If he was less of a man - if Eve was worried she could possibly become subjugated under his possessiveness - she'd be offended. But she can only laugh as Howard holds his hands up in surrender.

"When you carry a pregnancy to term and give birth to a tiny human, then you can make comment" says Thor. "Until then..."

Howard shrinks away some more, but they're all laughing at him by now. "Thank you Thor" says Eve, with an air of superiority and her nose pointed up for emphasis.

"Oh, right, yeah, sisters sticking together, I see how it is" he says, rubbing his head. It's all for show.

"And don't you forget it" says Julie. She hoists the baby just a fraction higher as though to include the newly christened Rachel in this conversation too. "After all, you're completely outnumbered now. Three women in the house-" She shakes her head and purses her lips, humming under her breath as though to convey just how screwed he is.

"Howard doesn't mind that" says Eve with a grin, giving him a fond look.

"That's right. It's a perfect opportunity to watch chick flicks without judgement from my poker buddies"

The women laugh at him and the fact that he can so easily make fun of himself. It's one of his most endearing qualities, and one Eve is trying to pick up from him. She knows she can sometimes take herself very seriously, and though it's served her well in her life and career, it's impossible to be serious when living with Howard Sheinfeld. She likes that he's teaching her these new things about herself. She's glad their daughter will grow up in that kind of home.

“Well” hums Thor. “We’ll let you rest, we just wanted to come up and say hi, and give you your gifts, and tell you that we’re all thinking of you downstairs”

“Thank you, really, I appreciate that”

“Don’t be a stranger, you hear? You bring this little one by to see us” says Julie. She reluctantly hands back the baby to Howard, pouting at having to relinquish her so soon. Eve smiles and makes that promise, and the two of them wave as they leave the room.

“You finish your lunch, I’ve got her”

“Well come over here and sit next to me then” she replies, patting the bed next to her and shuffling to the edge of the bed to allow Howard the space to lounge back on the cushions with her. It’s a tight fit but they make it work. Howard bends his knee up and rests the baby against it, his big hands holding her there firmly. She opens her eyes just briefly at the move, and both parents smile at her, and though they know she can’t really see them, it’s cute when she seeks out the blobs of their faces.

“Hello Miss Rachel” coos Howard softly. Eve absently chews her food, holding it in one hand while the fingertips of the other trace her daughter’s nose.

“She’s just perfect” whispers Eve. She snuggles into Howard’s side with her head against his shoulder. He bumps his head into hers and they watch Rachel’s eyes droop closed again, her tiny body shuddering as she takes a big breath and lets out a sigh. Eve grins wide and Howard feels it against his shoulder.

“She’s ours” replies Howard. His voice sounds a bit awed, like it’s the first time this has occurred to him, and he’s not sure what to do.

“It’s going to be one amazing adventure, Howard, and we’re going to be great” says Eve in response. She’s still smiling, all teeth and almost teary. He turns his head to look at her, and they’re so close that their noses are almost touching. She leans in and kisses him, firmly and sweetly. They both smile against each other’s lips.

“We are” he says when they part.

She smiles at him again, and takes another bite of her sandwich as she settles back into his shoulder. She can’t help but think that life doesn’t get more glorious than this very moment; nothing that came before can ever measure up to the feeling inside her as she rests against her love, her eyes on her tiny, perfect baby. This is what heaven feels like. 


End file.
